Une mission pour Hanna
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant la saison 3 post épisode 8 et 11 . Hanna est censée avoir rompu avec Caleb et cherche à être discrète. C'était sans compter sur A qui a une mission bien particulière à lui confier. Ecrit pour la communauté Bingo fr sur le thème Manipulation émotionnelle : kink


**Disclaimers: ****Sarah Shepard pour l'univers**

**Coucou ! Voici donc une nouvelle petite histoire sur Pretty Little Liars, cette fois c'est Hanna qui en fait les frais ( j'adore le potentiel pervers de ce fan dom mdrrr)**

**Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**

**Une mission pour Hanna**

Spencer se laissa tomber sur le banc et s'empara du café d'Hanna.

« Hé ! Protesta la jeune fille.

- Désolée mais Toby et moi on a loupé le réveil ce matin, » jeta Spencer.

Les filles échangèrent des regards malicieux et Aria sourit.

« Toby et toi ?

- Pas ce que tu crois, s'empressa de corriger Spencer en vidant consciencieusement le gobelet de son amie. Merci.

- Pas de quoi, » grimaça Hanna.

Aria lui jeta un petit regard et s'empressa de revenir sur Spencer.

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

La jeune fille rougit légèrement et se laissa aller en arrière.

« Rien Aria, on s'est endormis, c'est tout.

- Après avoir fait quoi ?

- Non, Aria, Toby et moi on, on en est pas là… c'est »

Hanna soupira discrètement et se tourna vers la salle. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle apercevait Caleb et elle se redressa. Du fond de la salle où il se trouvait, Caleb l'aperçut et lui fit un discret sourire. Rassérénée mais le cœur lourd, Hanna lui sourit en retour.

« Hanna ? » Demanda Spencer.

Aria donna un coup de coude à Spencer tandis qu'Hanna se tournait vers ses amies.

« Oui comme vous voulez.

- Tu n'as rien écouté, » s'indigna Spencer.

Hanna soupira.

« Oui, je suis désolée, donc Toby et toi…

- Laisse tomber, murmura Spencer. Caleb et toi vous vous voyez toujours en cachette ?

- Quand on peut, répondit Hanna sur le même ton. Et ça me rend folle. J'en ai assez qu'on doive se cacher à cause de ce malade alors qu'on ne fait rien de mal ! En deux semaines, nous avons réussi à nous voir une fois et encore dix minutes à peine. »

Aria et Spencer prirent l'air désolé et Hanna soupira.

« Mais ça va aller, ça va… La priorité c'est de mettre A hors d'état de nuire.

- T'es sûre que ça va ? S'inquiéta Aria.

- Mais oui, c'est juste, c'est dur de vous entendre parler de Toby et d'Ezra alors que Caleb et moi…

- Hanna, je suis désolée… Je ne me rendais pas compte que c'était si dur, si j'avais su je, Souffla Spencer.

- T'en fait pas Spencer, la coupa Hanna. Je gère. » Annonça-t-elle avant de se lever pour aller en cours.

()()

Le cours de biologie avait commencé depuis dix minutes à peine lorsque le téléphone d'Hanna vibra. Surprise, la jeune fille se tourna vers Emily mais cette dernière ne semblait avoir rien remarqué. Une boule au ventre, Hanna ouvrit son message.

Elle frémit en découvrant la photo de la voiture accidentée de la mère de Caleb.

La prochaine fois ça pourrait être lui.

Si tu veux éviter ça, va voir le docteur Wren et donne lui un peu de ce que Spencer refuse à Toby.

Je sais que t'en as envie.

Amuse-toi bien pétasse.

-A

Hanna blêmit et se leva brusquement. Elle jeta son téléphone, paniquée.

« Hanna ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda le professeur de biologie.

Livide, Hanna secoua la tête et Emily se leva à la hâte.

« Je vais l'accompagner à l'infirmerie Mr Forgy, ne vous en faites pas. »

Sous le choc, Hanna regarda Emily rassembler ses affaires puis son amie la prit par le bras et l'entraina.

« Hanna ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est A ? » Demanda Emily une fois qu'elles furent dans le couloir.

Tremblante, Hanna tandis son téléphone à la jeune fille et Emily poussa un petit cri.

« Hanna tu peux pas faire ça ! »

La blonde se mordit les doigts, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais si je ne le fais pas, si Caleb…

- Hanna, reprend toi, je suis certaine que A ne peut pas faire ça, elle tente de te manipuler c'est tout. »

Hanna ne répondit pas, désemparée.

« Emily ? Hanna ? Mais vous n'étiez pas censées être en cours ? Demanda Spencer.

- Hanna ça va ? S'inquiéta Aria. Tu es toute pâle.

- Y'a de quoi, intervint Emily en tendant le téléphone de la blonde à leurs deux amies.

- Hanna tu peux pas faire ça, hors de question, » s'indigna Aria.

Songeuse, Spencer relut le message et fixa Hanna.

« Pourquoi A dit il que tu en as envie ?

- Spencer ! La reprit Aria.

- Je me renseignais c'est tout….

- Hanna viens, on va boire un café, » lui dit gentiment Aria.

()()

« Hanna tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est de la manipulation émotionnelle enfin ! S'exclama Aria. Ecoute, parles en à Caleb, explique lui et il se tiendra sur ses gardes le temps qu'on démasque A.

- Aria a raison Hanna, tu dois en parler à Caleb, » renchérit Emily.

Les yeux dans le vague, Hanna ne répondit pas et Spencer intervint.

« Elle ne peut pas…

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu dis Spencer bien sûr qu'elle peut ! S'exclama Aria.

- Non. Parce que si elle lui dit, Caleb lui demandera ce qui se passe avec Wren. » Souffla Spencer, les yeux dans ceux d'Hanna.

Hanna détourna le regard sous les regards incrédules d'Emily et d'Aria.

« Quoi ? Il se passe quelque chose avec Wren ? Je veux dire Wren, l'ex de Mélissa et celui avec Spencer a… » commença Aria.

Hanna adressa un regard noir à Spencer et se tourna vers son amie.

« Ce n'était rien, on s'est embrassé une fois, comme ça sous le feu de l'action, ça voulait rien dire… »

Spencer détourna le visage, perturbée, tandis que Aria fixait Hanna, sonnée.

« Tu l'as embrassé ?

- Une fois c'est tout c'est

- Et c'était comment ?

- Bien mais

- Mais maintenant A est au courant et elle compte s'en servir, » la coupa Spencer.

Hanna fixa son amie.

« Ecoute Spencer, si je t'en ai pas parlé c'est parce que je savais pas comment te le dire et puis j'en ai parlé à personne et…

- T'en fait pas pour ça Hanna. La coupa Spencer. Wren et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne de toute façon.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ! S'alarma Emily.

- Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, Hanna ne peut pas faire ça, décida Spencer. Aria va surveiller Caleb. Pendant ce temps Emily et moi on continue à fouiller le site de Maya.

- Et moi ? Demanda Hanna.

- Toi tu viens avec moi et tu te détends, je te lâche pas. Déclara Aria.

- D'accord, je surveille Caleb et Emily se charge du site. »

Les filles échangèrent un regard de connivence et Hanna se leva.

« Je vais sécher la suite.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Aria…

- Non, je viens avec toi, je te laisse pas seule Hanna. »

()()

Au bras d'Aria, Hanna était presque sortie du lycée lorsqu'un cri la cloua sur place.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Attend Hanna, bouge pas, » souffla Aria avant de courir vers le labo de chimie.

La jeune fille était à peine partie depuis deux minutes que le téléphone d'Hanna sonna.

Une mèche de roussie, rien de grave.

Mais si tu ne remplis pas ta mission, la prochaine fois…

-A

Hanna gémit et se précipita hors du lycée.

()()

Les mains tremblantes, Hanna regarda le visage de Spencer s'afficher sur l'écran de son portable mais ne décrocha pas. Les filles avaient beau être pleines de bonnes intentions, ce n'était pas Toby ou Ezra que A menaçait. C'était Caleb. Et elle n'avait pas l'intention qu'il finisse comme Maya.

La jeune fille prit une longue gorgée du whisky qu'elle avait acheté en route avec sa fausse carte d'identité puis une seconde avant de se décider à frapper à la porte du bureau de Wren.

« Hanna ? S'étonna le jeune homme. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? C'est au sujet de Mona ? »

Hanna secoua la tête.

« Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr. »

Le jeune homme s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et Hanna joignit ses mains, mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux bien… Fermer la porte ? A clef. »

De plus en plus surpris, Wren obéit et regarda Hanna qui, assise sur la chaise de bois, semblait mal à l'aise.

« Hanna ? Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as des problèmes ? Ton petit ami ? Caleb c'est ça ? »

Hanna fixa le beau brun et soupira.

« Caleb n'est plus mon petit ami, s'entendit elle dire.

- Oh… »

Un sourire fugace se forma sur les lèvres de Wren.

« Et tu es venue jusqu'ici uniquement pour me dire ça ? »

Dans la main d'Hanna son téléphone vibra de nouveau et elle reconnut le visage d'Aria. Résolument, elle éteignit son portable sous l'œil de Wren.

« Tu ne réponds pas ?

- Non écoute Wren, si je suis venue ici, c'est pour, parce que… »

Hanna rougit et il se pencha vers elle, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« Vas y Hanna, n'aies pas peur. »

Le whisky qu'elle avait ingurgité fouetta enfin le sang d'Hanna et elle attira le visage de Wren à elle.

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent et Hanna sentit la langue du jeune médecin caresser la sienne. Perdue, elle s'écarta et Wren, la fixa, abasourdi.

« Wow…. Si je m'attendais à ça… »

Mal à l'aise Hanna déglutit et se redressa. Là, elle rejoignit Wren et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois le jeune médecin l'enlaça et elle sentit son cœur accélérer.

Hanna approfondit leur baiser tandis que Wren la pressait contre lui.

« Hanna, c'est, tu crois pas, qu'on devrait parler, »murmura t'il.

Un sourire amer aux lèvres, Hanna recula. Wren était vraiment un chouette type. Pas du genre à profiter de la situation, ça se sentait et d'une certaine manière ça rendait cette dernière encore pire.

« J'ai pas envie de parler, Wren. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et elle sentit son désir contre son bas ventre. Son propre corps s'enflamma et elle glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Wren.

Le jeune médecin la fixa, visiblement troublé.

« Hanna, je ne comprends pas

- J'arrête pas de penser à toi, » murmura Hanna.

Un sourire timide se forma sur les lèvres de Wren et Hanna réalisa qu'elle disait vrai. Depuis leur premier baiser, elle pensait chaque jour au jeune médecin.

« Moi aussi, » souffla Wren.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent à nouveau et Hanna sentit la peau chaude de Wren sous ses doigts. Elle se recula légèrement et laissa retomber une des bretelles de sa robe sous le regard fasciné du médecin.

« Oh Hanna, » souffla t'il avant de l'embrasser.

Hanna gémit alors que les mains de Wren caressaient sa peau et elle lui ôta sa chemise à gestes maladroits, leur étreinte juste entrecoupée de baisers. Un sourire aux lèvres, Wren la souleva doucement et l'assit sur son bureau avant de se placer entre ses cuisses.

La respiration courte, Hanna l'attira contre elle et écarta les cuisses.

« Wren, » murmura t'elle d'un ton suppliant qui ne devait rien aux ordres de A.

La bouche du médecin captura une nouvelle fois la sienne et elle le sentit se pousser en elle avec délicatesse. Sans réfléchir, Hanna avança ses hanches vers lui tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux courts. Elle avait souvent rêvé de ça après leur baiser, sans oser l'avouer à voix haute et maintenant, Wren, Wren et elle.

« Hanna, » murmura le jeune homme en la pressant contre son torse.

Son sexe emplit entièrement celui de la jeune fille et elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir. En elle, Wren accéléra tandis que leurs bouches se rejoignaient avec fièvre et Hanna sentit le jeune homme se crisper.

« Hanna… » Gémit il.

Troublée, Hanna le regarda tandis qu'il s'écartait d'elle.

« Hanna je te jure, j'ai pas l'habitude d'agir comme ça, mais tu, tu m'as fait perdre la tête… » Commença Wren.

Horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire et par le plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé, Hanna s'empressa de ramasser ses vêtements.

« Je dois y aller.

- Hanna, attend, faut qu'on parle, s'il te plait, j'ai pas envie de te perdre ou que ça s'arrête là, je

- Je t'appelle ! » Lui lança t'elle avant de sortir du bureau, à demi débraillée.

()()

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de chez elle. Le cœur lourd, Hanna s'approcha de sa mère.

« Excuse moi pour le retard.

- Oh t'en fait pas, les filles m'ont dit que tu avais du rester après les cours et que tu n'avais plus de batterie, elles t'attendent dans le salon, je sors, vous n'aurez qu'à vous commander une pizza. » Sourit Ashley.

Interdite, Hanna regarda sa mère.

« Quoi ?

- Le gala, c'est ce soir tu te souviens ? »

Ashley fixa sa fille.

« Hanna tu es sure que ça va ? »

La jeune fille se força à lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

« Oui, oui t'inquiète pas. » Murmura-t-elle en l'étreignant.

Son regard se posa sur ses amies qui s'étaient levées à son entrée et elle déglutit.

« Passe une bonne soirée maman.

- Toi aussi chérie. Bonne soirée les filles.

- Vous aussi Madame Marin, » répondirent elles en chœur.

Une fois Ashley partie, les filles se précipitèrent sur Hanna.

« On t'a appelé plein de fois !

- On est même allées chez Wren, précisa Spencer.

- Hanna où tu étais ? » Demanda Aria.

Un sourire triste et amer aux lèvres, Hanna leur fit face.

« Avec Wren, à son travail. »

Aria blêmit.

« Oh non Hanna dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ? »

La sonnerie du téléphone de Spencer retentit et la jeune fille blêmit.

« De toute évidence si… » Déclara t'elle en exhibant son téléphone.

Hanna sentit une nausée lui remonter dans la gorge à la vue de la photo qui la montrait, assise sur le bureau, Wren entre ses cuisses.

Hanna a rempli sa mission.

A qui le tour maintenant ?

Bonne soirée pétasses

-A

Hanna blêmit tandis que les téléphones d'Emily et d'Aria vibraient à leur tour. Anéanties, les jeunes filles échangèrent un regard désemparé.


End file.
